


Buffy's Superfamily

by Wiccan_fire



Series: Buffy Anne Summers-Stark [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Buffy Summers-centric, Crossover, Domestic Avengers, Drama & Romance, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F/M, Hurt Buffy Summers, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, The Scooby Gang (BtVS), Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan_fire/pseuds/Wiccan_fire
Summary: Receiving a call that his daughter is missing, Tony Stark quickly leaps into action to help find his daughter. After learning that she’s been fighting a war of her own, Tony learns just how special Buffy Summers-Stark and her friends really are.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Buffy Anne Summers-Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055840
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Runaway Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my beta reader for helping me.
> 
> Tony is Buffy's biological father.
> 
> In this story Buffy's full name is Buffy Anne Summers-Stark, she just uses the last name Summers to stay out the public eye.
> 
> This story will be set in modern day. With an ambiguous timeline for the Marvel side and mostly following season 3 mixed with elements of the Boom Studios reboot for the Buffy side.
> 
> Thor is an actual god and has a history with the Slayer in this story.
> 
> Magic will be a bit different than shown in Buffy and Marvel.

Tony and his boyfriend Steve walked into their beach house, the latter carrying a couple boxes of pizza as the former tracked more Avengers-related matters over the HUD on his shades. “Just set those on the table,” Tony said offhandedly. “Don’t want to overwork a vintage model.”

“So I’m vintage now?” Steve replied with a smirk. 

“Hey, they don’t make ‘em like they used to,” Tony said in his usual casual tone.

 _ **“Mr. Stark.”**_ JARVIS interrupted. _**“Call for you from Joyce Summers”**_

“I’ll take that,” Tony replied. “Hey Joyce! How’s it going hot stuff?”

“I heard that.” Steve called from the living room.

“Hi Tony.” Joyce’s voice was heavy with sadness and desperation. “It’s Buffy, we got in a terrible fight a few nights ago and the police were looking for her… Tony, she ran away.” Joyce confessed.

Tony’s eyes went wide hearing that his daughter was in some kind of trouble with the police and had run away, he immediately went into protective mode. “What happened?” The building panic was clear in his voice.

“We got in a really bad fight, oh God I said the most horrible thing to her.” Joyce sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

“We’ll talk about that as soon as I get to your place.” Stark started. “Now why are the police looking for her?” He asked as JARVIS pulled up the police file on his Stark phone. “Nevermind, I have the police file.”

“Okay.”

“Ok, when did she run away?” Tony asked tersely, holding back his building anger and frustration. “What was she wearing? Did she take anything with her? Anything you’ve got helps, Joyce.”

“I don’t remember everything,” Joyce admitted, accustomed enough to Tony not to be overwhelmed by the barrage of questions. “I know she took a lot of clothes with her. Maybe enough for four or five days. Tony, she left five days ago.”

It took all the control Tony had not to let loose on Joyce, his daughter had been missing for five days and he’s only now finding out about it. “Okay, Joyce, I’ll be at your house soon.” Tony said, from his tone it was clear that his anger was clashing with his panic.

“I’ll see you soon Tony.” Joyce said before she and Tony said their goodbyes and hung up.

Tony looked shocked and worried as he told JARVIS to have the rest of the team gather in the living room and had the AI begin a search in California and its neighboring states for Buffy.

Steve looked at his boyfriend with a furrowed brow. “What was that about.”

“There’s something I need to tell you, and I’m not sure how you’re gonna react.” Tony said, running a nervous hand through his dark brown hair.

The blond super soldier frowned at that. “Tony, what’s going on?”

“I… have a daughter, a seventeen year old daughter.” Tony admitted to his boyfriend, the nervousness was quite noticeable in his voice.

“You have a daughter?” Steve asked, confused by what the multibillionaire just revealed to him.

Tony let out a soft sigh before he began revealing how he ended up with a teenage daughter, “Only Rhody, Pepper, and Happy know about Buffy and her mom Joyce. We kept it that way to protect them. Now you and the rest of the team are gonna know about them too.” Tony took a seat in the living room before continuing his story.

“When I was in my last year at MIT I went to a party with a friend of mine, Joyce Summers. She had just gone through a really bad break up with her boyfriend and she was in a bad place. So, we both ended up drinking; I mean, it was college. Well one thing led to another, and since it was me, it wasn't too long before she was all over me. Okay, maybe that's just how drunk college me saw it. Anyway, Joyce was twenty at the time, so when she found out she was pregnant, and I was the only one she had been with she told me. A few months after that she ended up getting back together with Hank.” Tony began running his hands over his face and through his hair, before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Hank and Joyce ended up getting married, and Hank took Joyce’s last name. He treated Buffy like she was his own, so we ended up co-parenting until Buffy was fifteen. That’s when Hank and Joyce got divorced. After that Buffy became distant, she hasn’t been calling as much as she used to and now she’s gone missing. Joyce said she ran away, and the police are looking at Buffy as a murder suspect.”

Steve pulled Tony into a hug seeing that tears were building in his eyes. “It’s okay baby, we’ll find her I promise.” Steve told him, silently swearing on his mother’s grave they’d find Tony’s daughter.

A short while later in Los Angeles, a somber looking Buffy made her way through the streets, being careful to avoid running into her former stepfather. She’s been in L.A. for a week now and she’s been fighting every urge she’s had to go home, or go to Tony. She kept telling herself that everyone was better off without her.

Starting her shift at the rundown diner called Helen’s, Buffy waited on tables with a stoic disposition without encountering any problems until she took two plates to a table that sat two roughnecks.

“Anything else?” Buffy asked as she took out her order pad and ignored the men eyeing her lecherously.

“That’ll do us peaches.” One of the roughnecks said with a smirk on his face, clearly he had less than wholesome thoughts about the young blonde.

She tore off their bill and put it on the table. “You can pay at the counter.”

“Sure you don't want me to work it off for you?” The first roughneck asked.

The other roughneck laughed at that. Buffy walked away, and as she left he reached out with his hand and slapped her on the behind. Buffy stopped in her tracks. The two men just chuckle. For a moment every cell in her being was screaming for her to fight, but she took a deep breath and thought better of doing anything about it before she carried on with working. 

She walked up to another table where a very friendly young couple, Rickie and Lily was sitting. They were so enraptured with each other that they didn’t even notice Buffy until she cleared her throat to get their attention. “You guys ready?”

Rickie gave a short nod but was still focused on his girlfriend. “Yeah, I think we’re good, um…” He looked to see Buffy’s name tag. “...Anne.”

Buffy briefly glanced at the couple before looking down at her order pad. “What’ll you have?” She asked.

“Well, okay…” Rickie said as he dumped a bunch of change onto the table, amounting to no more than a couple of dollars. “What can we get with this?”

“Um…”

Lily asked if they could get cake, but Rickie ordered pie with the excuse that they had to eat healthy. Buffy said they had a peach pie but couldn’t guarantee there would be a peach in it though. 

Lily looked to Rickie and spoke quietly. “We shouldn’t have spent all our money.”

The young man just smiled at his girlfriend. “Come on babe, it was worth it,” He said and Lily met Rickie’s smile with one of her own. Rickie looked up at Buffy as he and Lily held out their forearms. “Hey check this out.”

Buffy looked at their arms as they held them out together and saw they each had a tattoo of half of a heart with a ribbon across it. On their respective halves of the ribbon they had the other's name tattooed. Buffy flashed them a weak smile to the couple. “It's nice. It's nice and, uh, permanent.”

Rickie smiled as he looked at Lily. “Yeah, forever.” He kissed her cheek and put his arm around her. “I mean, that’s the whole point.”

  
Lily looked at him and smiled sweetly. Buffy looked down sadly. A moment later she looked up at Lily, and there's a spark of recognition in her face. Lily looked up at Buffy and thought she recognized her as well.

“Hey do I know you?” Lily asked with a friendly smile and curious tone.

Buffy looked away, willing herself not to make eye contact with the other blonde. “I don’t think so.”

“Really, where ya from?” Lily asked with a curious brow raised.

“I’ll go get your pie.” Buffy said before she took off, avoiding the issue and took off.

A short while later back in Sunnydale, Joyce was calling Buffy’s phone for the thousandth time that week hoping that this would be the time Buffy answered. Sadly the call just when straight to voicemail, just as it had done since the night Buffy left. Letting out a loud sigh of frustration, Joyce threw her phone down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. 

A knock on the front door startled Joyce, shaking off her momentary fright Joyce got up and quickly made her way to the door. She had to hide her disappointment when she opened the door and was greeted by Buffy’s friends Willow, Xander, Oz, and Giles.

“Hi Mrs. Summers.” Willow said with a polite but shy wave while the others gave their own variation of hello and Joyce greeted them in return before inviting them inside.

“How are you doing?” Giles asked as everyone took seats around the living room.

“Not great honestly. I’m trying to stay strong, just hoping Buffy will call or text or post something but it’s just so hard.” Joyce admitted, the woman’s eyes held stress, exhaustion, and deep regret.

“Hey now, you gotta keep your head up, Buffy’s gonna come back any day now.” Xander said with an optimistic tone to his voice just as someone knocked on the door. Hopeful looks graced everyone's faces when Joyce got up to answer the door.

Upon answering the door, Joyce couldn’t help feel a little disappointed when it wasn’t Buffy at the door but her disappointment was overshadowed with gratitude and surprise upon seeing not only Tony standing on the porch but Thor and Captain America too.

Joyce and Tony immediately hugged each other, taking comfort in each other the only way that two parents can when their child is missing.

“Tony, I really screwed up. It’s all my fault.” Joyce’s voice was accompanied by an unsteady breath as she buried her face in the nape of her best friend’s neck to hide the tears that filled her eyes.

“Yeah, you did,” Tony said, taking a step away from Joyce but continuing to hold her shoulders. “What happened, what could you have said to make Buffy think she should run away?”

Joyce could feel the tears building in her eyes and quietly invited the three Avengers inside. Leading the three men into the living room where Buffy’s friends were still waiting.

Upon seeing three Avengers walk into their friend’s living room, Willow and Xander’s eyes went wide with shock and while equally surprised, Giles and Oz kept their calm exteriors. “Um w-w-what are the Avengers doing here?” Xander asked with awe in his voice.

“Tony is Buffy’s biological father, he’s here to help find her,” Joyce said her voice wavering as she wrung her hands together, refusing to look up from the floor.

“Yeah, and I need to know what happened and what’s going on before I can do that,” Tony said with a sigh, “Why don’t we start with why Buffy decided she needed to run.”

“I told her that if she left that night to not bother coming back,” Joyce’s voice rang out in the silence even though she spoke barely above a whisper.

“What the hell is wrong with you Joyce?! Why the fuck would you to ever say that?!” Tony began his voice rising with every word he spoke.

“She wouldn’t talk to me Tony! She hasn’t told me anything about what’s been going on with her for months! Then the police show up and say she killed someone, what am I supposed to think?” Once Joyce started her volume raised to match Tony’s.

“You’re supposed to tell her everything will be okay and call me!” Tony said with exasperation as his volume lowered. “You’re supposed to believe your daughter wouldn’t harm someone.”

“Oh she definitely harmed someone,” Willow said quietly. Xander turned, giving her a look that clearly said ‘really’.

“What do you mean by that?” Steve asked her quickly before either Tony or Joyce could begin yelling at or interrogating the young girl.

“Oh well, um-, I mean-” Willow tried several times to find a way to explain what she meant without actually telling them anything.

While all of this was happening Thor had been watching the older man who stood with the teens on the other side of the room from him. Upon hearing Willow’s comment and subsequent floundering for an answer he seemed to reach whatever conclusion he had been looking for. “She is a Slayer of old is she not?” He asked seemingly out of the blue. “Which would make you a Watcher.” He said to Giles.

“Wha- how could you possibly know that?” Giles asked, stunned to do anything other than confirm what was said with his question.

“You come with a wolf and a witch. You’re an older man who stays by children instead of adults, and you seem worried that she ran. Not to mention that I and Loki fought alongside one centuries ago.” The blond God of thunder said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“You fought with a Slayer?” Willow asked, shocked that a God had fought with a Slayer.

“Yes, they are all very powerful women who shall be welcome in the halls of Valhalla.” Thor said in his loud booming voice, with a smile spreading across his face. 

Giles was stunned at this news, here was an actual God standing before him talking about Slayers and fighting with one. He couldn’t believe the incredible turn this day had taken, not only were there three Avengers standing in front of him, but one of them was the father of his Slayer and another speaking of the Slayer line with high regard.

Confusion spread over Steve and Tony’s face as they took in what was just said. “Thor, buddy, what the hell are you talking about?” Stark asked, making his confusion known.

Giles cleared his throat before removing his glasses. “Mr. Stark, you may want to have a seat.” He said, already knowing this would be a difficult topic to explain.


	2. Runaway Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta reader for helping with the Sunnydale portion of this chapter and say that any mistakes made are my own and will be fixed if brought to my attention.

That same afternoon, after introductions were made and the teens left the Summers’ home to go to the police station so they could finally clear Buffy’s name and an upset Joyce had gone to busy herself by cleaning the kitchen, Steve called the other Avengers to let them know that they were going to be at Joyce’s house for a little while longer.

Tony had sat across from Giles and started his interrogation. “What’s a Slayer?” He asked in a calm and even tone, watching for how Giles’ body language might change. 

“As Thor stated earlier, they are powerful warrior women. More specifically they are women chosen by fate to fight the creatures that threaten humanity. She is gifted with enhanced physical prowess and psychic gifts to fight creatures such as vampires and demons.” Giles said as he took his glasses off and wiped at his eyes, the exhaustion from worrying about Buffy showing through. 

“Ignoring that vampires and demons are real for a minute, you said fate chose her. Do you mean something incorporeal or someone like Thor?” Tony said with a small up tic of true curiosity in his voice. 

“W-well until today I wasn’t aware a Slayer had ever met anyone like Thor before. What we are told is that-“ Giles jumps slightly when Steve cuts him off. 

“Who told you?” The super soldier asked with a seriousness to his voice as he watched the British gentleman. 

“The Watchers Council, they teach every Watcher in training the known history of all of the past Slayers.” Giles explained. “Watchers are responsible for guiding and training the Slayer to hone and master her abilities.”

“And what does this council do to support Slayers and their families?” Tony asked with a bit of an edge to his voice.

Thor rolled his eyes and let out a distanful scoff. “They don’t.” 

“A majority of potentials are taken from their families at a young age by a Watcher, trained all their lives to be prepared for when she might be Called.” Giles explained.

“They see the Slayer as nothing but a tool. Luckily some Slayers refuse that ideology.” The blond God of Thunder said with a small smile on his face when he thought about Dagny, the Slayer who fought with him and Loki. That woman was a force of nature and Thor and Loki had been more than happy when the All Father made her a Valkyrie after her death.

Ignoring his friend’s smile, Stark kept his eye on Giles and the only thing keeping him from going off on the librarian was his boyfriend’s hand on his shoulder. “So let me get this straight Rupert.” Tony said with a spiteful tone to his voice. “This council of dickheads make young girls, taking some from their families, and make them fight all kinds of monsters and doesn’t give them any kind of support besides a glorified gym coach.” 

Giles gave a nod, silent confirming what the billionaire just said before going onto reveal that Buffy was one of the Slayers who broke the rules and made her own little support group, 

That made Steve look at him with a cocked brow and questioned the Brit. “Her friends?” The blond super soldier asked, only to receive another nod from Giles. “Are you kidding? They’re just kids.”

Giles confessed that they were not. “I assure you Captain Rogers, they are very resourceful for their age and Willow and Oz are incredibly intelligent, as is Buffy. Her friends have helped her many times and are in part why she is one of the most successful Slayers on record. She has stopped the end of the world four times since she was Called.” Giles revealed with a subtle grin and fatherly pride in his tone.

Tony knew that tone, he would use it all the time when Buffy was growing up and he and Joyce had been communicating properly when it came to their daughter; deciding that can wait, Stark didn’t say anything but lead the super soldier out to the front porch.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked with a worried frown on his bearded face.

Tony looked at his boyfriend with a clear look of panic in his eyes. “Did you hear him? My daughter stopped the apocalypse four times, she’s 17 and hasn’t even graduated high school yet. We need to help her, we need to help her friends and Joyce. Oh god, I’ve barely talked to my daughter in two years and I just found out that she’s some legendary mystical warrior, how am I supposed to help her? How am I supposed to be there for her? I knew how to help Peter and be there for him because he deals with petty criminals, Buffy fights for the fate of the world."

Quickly picking on Stark’s breathing becoming shorter and shorter along with the rapidly increasing pounding of his heart and trembling in the inventor’s hands, Steve knew right away that his boyfriend was on the verge of having a panic attack.

Gently placing his warm hands on the sides of his boyfriend’s face, Steve spoke in a calm and steady voice as they made eye contact. “Tony, baby I need you to focus on the sound of my voice, can you do that for me?” He asked and received a confirmation nod from the brunette.

After Tony took hold of the taller male’s hands again, Steve talked him through his focusing technique of counting backwards from fifty and taking three deep breaths after every fifth number. 

Tony’s breathing and heartbeat returned to normal after he reached the halfway point in his counting. “Thanks babe.” He spoke with a quiet tone in his voice.

“Better?” The blond soldier asked his boyfriend, a gentle smile crept onto his face as he looked into the brunette inverter’s eyes.

“Better.” Tony nodded with a matching smile before leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss on his lips, a kiss that was happily returned.

While Steve and Tony were out on the porch and Joyce was still busying herself with chores, Thor watched Giles with a curious eye. “Watcher, you never answered the captain’s question, but I would like to add to it.” Thor started as he took a seat across from Giles. “Are the witch and wolf trained in their abilities?”

“They are not.” The British librarian answered regretfully. “Willow and Oz have only recently come into their respective gifts and things have been rather chaotic as of late so I haven’t been able to look into getting them teachers.”

“I suggest you get to it soon, this town is filled with dark energy and the Slayer and her friends will need to know how to protect themselves.” The mighty blond said with a note of seriousness in his tone. “I believe I and the other Avengers will think of a plan to aid the Slayer and her friends after she is found.”

Giles looked at Thor with hope in his eyes and he found himself asking the Asgardian if he knew of anyways to find Buffy, hoping that a deity would have more luck than he and the others have had over the past five days.

Thor was quiet for a moment as he thought about the question before answering. “I do not, but I know three people who may.” He said with a bright grin on his face.

Later that night on the streets of L.A. a somber Buffy slowly made her way to Helen’s kitchen; keeping her head down and eyes low, the grieving blonde made sure to avoid the traffic cameras. Behind her, Lily followed her from a short distance.

“Anne?” Lily called out a bit sheepishly but Buffy didn't respond. “Anne?” She tried again, a little louder but there was no response from Buffy who continued walking. Frowning, the taller blonde tried one more time but with a different name. “Buffy?”

Startled by hearing someone say her first name, the Slayer stopped right there in her tracks and Lily caught up to her. 

“Don't be mad. I won't turn you in or nothing. I guess you don't recognize me.” Lily said with a shy shrug

Buffy thought about where she knew the other teen from. “Lily?”

“I mean from before. I was calling myself Chantarelle back then. I used to…” Lily sighed softly before continuing to speak. “Well, I was in this cult that worshipped vampires. So lame, I know.”

The young Slayer nodded as she finally remembered where she first met the taller blonde. “Yeah, I remember.”.

Lily gave a short nod. “But... you kinda saved us. I never thanked you or anything.”

The green eyed Slayer looked seriously at the other girl. “Did you tell anyone who I was?” She asked with a clear worry in her voice. 

The taller teen shook her head before answering. “Oh, no. N-not even Rickie. I mean, I was so surprised to see you here, waiting tables... But I wouldn't tell. I know how it is when you gotta get lost.”

They started to walk again as they continued talking. Lily revealed that she was homeless and just going from shelter to shelter, Buffy revealed she was calling herself Anne because Anne was her middle name.

“Lily was from a song. Rickie picked it, but I’m always changing” Lily said with a soft shrug. “Chantarelle was part of my exotic phase.”

The secret Stark nodded. “It’s nice, it’s a mushroom.”

Hearing that made the taller teen cringe inwardly. “It is? Well that’s really embarrassing.” 

“Well it’s an exotic mushroom if that’s any comfort.” She offered half heartedly.

Lily gave a small sigh. “Well, before that, I was following this loser preacher and calling myself Sister Sunshine.” She said with a small chuckle.

“What do they call you at home?” Buffy asked only to immediately pick on that being a sore subject when Lily went quiet and looked away. “I like Lily.” She offered.

“It’s cool for now. Hey, do you have any money?” Lily asked which caught her companion off guard and earned her a look of surprise and suspicion. “I didn't mean that like... Well, I just mean... I know this guy, he's gonna have this party in his basement. We could go. I mean, I could show you if you had... 'Cause I'm broke.” She explained nervously.

The green eyed Slayer shook her head. “I-I don't think so. I just kind of... I wanna be alone.” She explained, trying to let the taller girl down gently.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bug you.” Lily said with a disappointed frown.

“No! I-I didn't, I didn't mean that, it's just... well, a-a lot of people like that, it's too much.” Buffy tried to explain when she realized how mean her last statement could sound. Lily crossed her arms still looking very disappointed. Buffy looked down and started to dig through her purse. “ I-I do have the money, though why don't you and Rickie go, and then maybe I could meet you some other time…” The Slayer offered.

Lily raised her hands, waving off the offer. “No. It's okay, it's okay. Forget about it. Just-” She was cut off as a homeless man rudely pushed his way between them. The two girls both stare after him. “That's not very polite.” Lily said with a hint of grumpiness in her voice.

The man turned around and looked blankly back at the two blondes.

“Are you okay?” Buffy asked; she didn’t know why, but the homeless man was setting off her Slayer senses. 

“I’m no one.” The man mumbled before he turned back around and walked into the middle of traffic on the street.

Buffy's eyes widened with concern when the man stopped in the middle of a lane in front of an oncoming pickup truck and faced it like a deer caught in headlights. Buffy dropped her bag and rushed into the street. 

The driver of the pickup truck honked his horn and slammed on the brakes but the truck started to skid. Buffy pushed the man out of the way in time to save him, but got knocked off her feet and rolled to a stop in the middle of street when she was hit by the truck as it came to a halt.

The driver quickly got out of his truck and ran over to Buffy lying in the street, but Lily reached her first. People from all around came rushing into the street, some of them had their phones out recording the scene.

After being helped to her feet, the Slayer took off running because she knew that if Tony was looking for her, he’d be able to find her if anyone posted anything with her in it. She wasn’t even limping as she ran.

When she was further down the street and away from the crowd. The 17 year old Slayer slowed to a brisk walking pace as she went around a corner. There she bumped into Ken, the director of one of the local shelters for homeless youth, accidentally knocking all of his leaflets onto the sidewalk.

“Oh, sorry.” Buffy said at the same time Ken said. “Whoa.” Before they both knelt down to collect the fallen leaflets.

“Where are you running to?” Ken’s tone was filled with a reluctant bit of annoyance.

Buffy offered another apology while ignoring that this man was setting off her Slayer senses. Wanting to avoid any and all fighting she could only hope that the man was a peaceful… whatever he was. 

“Maybe I should ask, where are you running from?” The man asked after they finished gathering up his leaflets and stood back up. Ken took a good look at the young blonde as she handed him the leaflets she was holding. “You're pretty new around here, you've got the 'look', though.”

The Slayer looked at the man with skepticism and confusion on her face. “The ‘look’?”

Ken explained that he thought Buffy had the look of someone who had to grow up too fast before he asked what her name was. Buffy simply said her name was Anne as she pushed her way past him. Ken introduced him and handed her one of the leaflets. It read "Come home to Family Home", and had a drawing of a house and a silhouette of a man reaching out to hug a child.

“Don't be shy about stopping by. I guess you're not starving, but we're not just interested in feeding the body. You might find something you're missing.” The unknown supernatural male said with a friendly smile.

Buffy flashed the man the best polite smile she could muster and return the leaflet. “Thanks, but I’m alright.” 

Ken gave her a look of disbelief. “Then why are you here?” Buffy looked away at his question, not knowing what to say. “This is not a good place for a kid to be. You get old fast here. The thing that drains the life out of them is despair. I mean, kids come here, and they got nothing to go home to, and... this ends up being the last stop for a lot of them.”

Not knowing how to respond, Buffy politely says goodbye before continuing on her way down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter, feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts and any constructive criticism you may have.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, leave a kudo and comment with your thoughts about it. Please feel free to leave any predictions and suggestions you may have.


End file.
